This invention relates to cooling systems for electronic circuitry, for example, and more particularly to a more efficient arrangement of this nature having improved cooling performance. Cooling is enhanced without increasing blower (fan) size and relatively uniform cooling is achieved.
Systems of this nature have been described heretofore wherein cooling of electronic circuitry and the like has been achieved by horizontal or vertical cross ventilation rather than counter flow ventilation as described herein. Both air and liquid fluids have been utilized as coolants. Examples of such cooling systems are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,843,806, 3,549,949, and 3,858,090. An example of the use of air directed in opposite directions through an apparatus for cooling purposes is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,492 to Austin which is shown in FIG. 12 for example, the use of a cooling fluid such as ambient air directed in opposite directions through alternate cooling fluid ducts to effect cooling of modules in a microwave apparatus. The Austin apparatus makes use of alternate oppositely directed substantially independent (at least downstream) fluid flow paths for cooling, each with its own set of input and exhaust ports and ducts.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,041 to Block shows in FIGS. 7 and 8, for example, the provision of passages 38 and slots 42 with separators 55 to establish flow of the coolant in opposite directions through cells 44.